Fallen (Mikuo x Akaito)
by IAmTheMikuoPimp
Summary: Mikuo Hatsune has been abused all his life, and views his life as a game to everyone. Will Akaito and Luki change that? And how?


**Mikuo's POV**

My name is Mikuo Hatsune. I am in 10th grade, 16 years old, and weigh 87 pounds.

Everything is a game in my life. At least anything connected to me.

My life? Game. Me? Game.

Why did I have to be like this? It was my father's fault. I didn't want this. Why did I deserve it?

Yet I hate fights. I hate arguments. I hate... a lot of things...

Well, I guess I can't say 'hate'. My mother taught me not to hate anything, any person, any place, anything at all. She taught me to dislike it. But what if your heart is broken so much that you need to hate... _something_?

I'm the loner at school. I don't talk to people, they don't talk to me. The teachers understand this, and learn not to call my name while we're doing things like reviewing a study guide in Math, or reading a story in English... if they do the might get a quick look and then they would call on someone else. Even the substitutes were instructed not to call me. The only teacher that I _did_ talk to or I talked in class was Chorus, but there were only about 20 people in Chorus.

In Math, there's this 12th grader, Akaito Shion. I... sorta like him... well, I REALLY like him. We've been friends ever since we were small, when my Mother was still alive. After she died when I saw five, my whole life turned around.

I started getting bullied. I started getting abused. Akaito stopped talking to me as much. You see why I turned out like this? He doesn't even look at me anymore, and no one notices that I wear slightly worn and ragged clothes.

One day, it happened.

We had a subsitute. Our Math teacher, Luka, had gotten a big cold and was sitting at home right now, and she'd left the same instructions that every one of my teacher did, including; don't call on Mikuo.

As I walked in, I quickly went to my desk in the back of the room as usual, feeling the usual feeling I got when Akaito walked in. Of course, the red-head was just...

But as the substitute walked in, I paled so much my skin was almost completely white.

"Today, we will be reviewing the study guide." The teacher announced, and then he noticed me. With a sly smirk ghosting over his face, he held the pen out. "Mikuo... why don't you answer the first problem?"

Of course, Akaito knew it was my father. But he didn't know what he did to me. I felt a little embarrassed when everyone in the class looked at me, even Akaito and Taito, and even the kids who hadn't noticed before. Of course, I couldn't refuse my father on this, because I didn't want to be hurt anymore than I was. The ragged clothes hung just enough to cover the rest of my scars, and I was to skinny to participate in gym, and every time I ran I usually fell.

Slowly, I pushed myself from my chair and everyone stared at me, a few of them gaped and a few of them started whispering to the person to their left, right, in front or even behind them.

I finally reached the front of the class, and was shaking so much that you could see it only as a minor shake, but I took the Promethean pen and stared up at the problem.

Of course, most people thought I wasn't smart, sitting in the back of the room all day and never getting called. But I actually payed attention, unlike most people.

"Hurry up." I heard Kiyoteru, my father, growl just enough for me to hear and I quickly winced and answered the problem after getting out of my trance. I quickly went back to my seat and put my head down on my desk, still shaking. I needed to cry...

I didn't know that Akaito was glancing at me every now and then, but I wasn't really thinking right now.

"Mikuo?" I looked up again after quickly wiping my now tear-stained face and saw Kiyoteru holding out the pen. He found just about the most difficult problem, which I did and it seemed easy, but a few kids in the class groaned for how bad they felt-or so it seemed. I had no idea what they were thinking.

I stood up again and quickly glanced at my sheet before going up and taking the pen, writing the answer only, and returning to my seat after returning the pen. Akaito and some kids who had answered it gave me a strange look, as if I had gotten the answer wrong, but I knew my Mathematics.

"Care to explain, Mikuo?" Kiyoteru asked, and I sighed inwardly and took my paper from my binder, going back up to the board and erasing the answer, and taking about 5 minutes to write down everything I had on my paper, then circling the answer and giving the pen back to Kiyoteru, returning to my seat. Some of the kids gaped a me, some at the board, and some kids stared as I buried my face again. I needed to cry... I needed some sort of comfort.

I then glanced at the clock and noticed there were about 2 minutes, and I quickly started packing my binder. Luckily, Kiyoteru didn't ask to see me after class or during lunch, but I then went straight to the bathroom instead of the Chorus room.

* * *

**Akaito's POV**

I had never known Mikuo was smart like that. Of course, I seemed to ignore him most of the time, but I noticed today, sitting in the front, how badly Mikuo was shaking and that Kiyoteru, his father, had muttered something to him and made him wince before going to his seat.

Of course, I knew I was in Chorus with him, and that was when everything was getting a bit too strange.

"Mikuo?" The teacher, Kaiko-sensei (who should REALLY be cutting us slack since some of us are pitched much lower than her), was calling role, and Mikuo's name was about 6th on the list, since his last name started with H.

I quickly looked around and didn't see any teal hair, or anyone say here or raise their hand. Nothing. Everyone was silent.

"That's strange." Kaiko finally said. "I saw him this morning..."

"I saw him in Math." I said, and Luki, my boyfriend, and who is also in our math class, nodded as well.

"Hmm... he must be being held back. Luki, could you go check your math class and ask your sister if-"

"She's sick today."

"Oh, then the substitute-if Mikuo's not there- if they know where he is?"

"Sure." Luki went up to the desk and Kaiko gave him a pass before he left. We did warm-ups, and then he finally returned, shaking his head.

"Nada." He said to me in a low voice once he returned to his seat, and he also had a look of worry on his face. "Why is he acting like this? He was so pale in Math..."

I nodded and sighed quietly. "I don't know... but Gym is next, he might be sitting out or he might not even be there." Luki nodded and sighed again.

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

I sat there, throwing up for most of the period, and I was shaking myself to death, but I was finally able to get everything out of my system before I flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall of the stall.

I felt sick. I felt confused. I felt lost. And I also felt like I shouldn't even be here.

I slowly stood and washed out my mouth as well as I could, not having toothpaste or Mouth wash, but then waited until the bell rang before going into the locker rooms for once ever since the first week of school and traded my things for my gym clothes, getting dressed and leaving the locker rooms as Akaito walked in.

"Hey! Mikuo..."

I looked back and noticed Akaito and Luki coming towards me, but I quickly walked out and to the hallway where we were supposed to sit.

Kaito, Taito, and Nigaito came out next, and they all shot me a strange look before returning to whatever game they had to play. And then Akaito and Luki came out.

"Kaito-kun, could you scooch a bit?" Akaito asked politely, and Kaito nodded and the three scooted over to make enough room for the two arriving boys. Of course, they asked so they could sit next to me, but I ignored them and leaned against the wall, then realizing that Akaito could see the scars.

See, this was why I don't dress in gym clothes.

* * *

**Akaito's POV**

As I was walking into the locker rooms, I saw Mikuo walking out, and I quickly twisted to face him.

"Hey! Mikuo..." I called, reaching out to grab him, and he, after looking back, quickly left to sit at the end of the hallway.

"What..." I stared after him. "He's not... acting right..."

Luki nodded and grabbed my sleeve. "Come on... let's get changed and then talk to him, okay?"

I nodded and we went to our own lockers, which were right next to each other. We usually changed in the bathroom, but this was a dire matter, so we changed right there as we were. A few boys stared, but we didn't mind, and once we finished and locked our things up, we left and sighed at the sight.

"They got here before us..." I groaned, though Luki gave me a light smile.

"Come on, it's Kaito." He pointed out, and I smiled, getting his joke. I went up slowly and looked at Miko. He seemed really sad... he was very pale, and had somehow washed the tear stains off his face.

"Kaito-kun, could you scooch a bit?" I asked. Kaito nodded and gave me a smile before the boys scooted over so I could sit next to Mikuo and Luki could sit next to me.

At first, we were silent. I felt so awkward...

"Mikuo..." I finally said softly. He looked up at me and I noticed a scar on his cheek, but didn't pay much attention to it.

"A... are you okay?" I asked softly. "You weren't at chorus, and you never change for gym..."

It was a second before he nodded, and I glanced at Akaito.

"... Are you sure?" I asked slowly, as if trying to comprehend things myself. He nodded once more, though there was some hesitation before he did, and the nod was slow.

I sighed and looked did into his his teal eyes. There was something beyond that shield... something beyond my reach. There was something going on...

Suddenly, our Math class, only Period 3, started walking down the hallway and Mikuo paled as he saw the teacher before slipping his legs into his jacket, which was a bit too big for him. I recognized the jacket, but from where, I didn't know...

"Mikuo," Kiyoteru said, and it took Mikuo a second but he finally looked up at his father. "You know to... keep them covered, right?" He asked, glancing at us, and I looked over and saw Mikuo quickly nod. Kiyo sighed and allowed the class to go ahead before he knelt down and whispered something in the tealette's ear and then left.

Mikuo was shaking so badly again that even Luki could feel it, and we glanced at each other nervously.

"Mikuo," I said. "Is everything alright at home?" I asked.

Mikuo quickly looked at me with wide eyes.

"Y-Yes..." He said. "Everything's fine..." And looked away. However, there was a new aroma in the air when he spoke. I recognized it as vomit, but judging his clothes, he might not brush his teeth, and then...

My eyes widened. "Mikuo, did you throw-up last period?"

There was a minute as he stared at the door, and finally nodded. It was a slight, stiff nod, and it was a nod that made me and Luki stare at one another in horror.

Mikuo was changing. He HAD changed. But... how...? And when?

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

When Akaito and Luki came to sit next to me, I felt dread again. But even more dread when Akaito started questioning me. I swiftly nodded for both question-well, the second was much more slow-before paling when Kiyoteru and his class started walking through. I pulled my knees to my chest and pulled my jacket over them, and also pulled up my hoodie, just for good measure.

"Mikuo... you know to cover them, right?" Kiyoteru asked. I nodded quickly and he allowed the class before him. He then kneeled down and brought his mouth to my ear.

"Keep. Them. Covered." He hissed, only enough for me to hear, and then left with me shaking.

"Mikuo... is everything alright at home?" Akaito asked, and I looked up with wide eyes.

"Y-Yes, everything's fine..." I lied, and looked away. I realized a vomit-like aroma had come into the air, and I was then horrified.

"Mikuo, did you throw-up last period?" He asked.

I stared at the door, and finally nodded stiffly. I needed to cry... someone to get comfort from...

* * *

**Akaito's POV**

My eyes widened again and Luki and I looked at Mikuo. He was still shaking, and there were some shakes that were a bit more powerful than the others. He must be crying...

"Mikuo..." I quickly pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so-"

He yelled and quickly pushed me away, staring at me like I was crazy from touching him, then his expression softened.

"A-Akaito..." He choked, and Luki tipped his head.

By the movement, Mikuo's legs had come out of the jacket, and LUki concentrated on them for a minute before realizing something.

"No... everything isn't right at home, is it?" He asked, and after a second, Mikuo shook his head. I looked at him before looking at Luki, and then where he was looking and gasped.

"M-Mikuo..." I leaned over and touched a scar, and he winced and scooted away.

I watched him and turned to Luki, then back to Mikuo.

"I'm sorry for... for pushing you..." Mikuo said softly, hiding his legs again.

"That doesn't matter." I said. "All that matters is that you're-"

All of a sudden, there were blares and everyone started screaming and running out the door. I protected my head and realized that it was a fire drill-a real one.

After everyone but Mikuo, Luki and I were out, I pulled Mikuo up and rushed Luki out, and then there was a bang as the walls next to us collapsed. And then the ceiling, and Mikuo and I were trapped.

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

When the blaring started, I had no idea what was happening until everyone was out but Luki, Akaito and I. Akaito pulled me up, and he quickly sent Luki out, who waited by the door, and then the wall next to us collapsed before the ceiling collapsed.

All I remember is that. And then parts from waking up, laying on a rolling hospital bed with doctors and nurses running around and trying to plug me into millions of little things, and then machines as we went into a room. My head was hurting, my legs were hurting, I was hurting. I needed to cry...

Someone to get comfort from.

* * *

**Akaito's POV**

After the explosion, I was conscious, but only a bit, and I realized, more than Mikuo, who was under a big pillar. I tried desperatly to roll it off, or get it off, but I couldn't do anything until Luki came in to see if we were alive.

"Help me." I said, and he nodded before helping me push it off.

Mikuo was a bleeding mess. Luki went to pick him up, but I got him first, lifting his head so his ear was by my heartbeat so he would have something to help him.

"Please don't die... please don't die..." I said quietly, repeatedly. students were filing out from the other entrances, and Mikuo and I seemed to be the only ones injured.

Ambulances and fire-fighters came out, and they got him onto the ambulance before it rushed off, with me in it as well, to the hospital.

I didn't really need anything, but an hour later, when they rolled Mikuo in, I saw how bad he really looked.

His arms were covered in all kinds of cuts and scars, and his legs were as well, and then they pulled off his gown after I looked away and put a blanket on him, which would only expose his chest if he sat up or I moved it. I would rather it be the first one.

After about 3 hours, Mikuo finally woke up, hos eyes peeling open and then rubbing them before he sat up, cascading the blanket off.

His chest and back were worse, much worse. His back was the worst of it all, with a bunch of loooooooong scars that probably came from some sort of whip.

"Mikuo..." I said quietly.


End file.
